


Prowl's Down Fall

by Hero4Good



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Barricade Sexy Times, Based off a picture, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prowl is a bit OOC?, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero4Good/pseuds/Hero4Good
Summary: Barricade decides to have a little fun with his prisoner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this picture, all credit for picture goes to artist: https://mizz-ninja.deviantart.com/art/problem-officer-267664223  
> So This is my first post on Ao3, I have written smut and roleplayed it to, so this shouldn't be too bad... So ummm, enjoy I guess XD. P.s. Prowl is OOC in this because I was kind of lazy and just wanted some porn.. ._.
> 
> Sort of beta read... but not really....

 "Is everything to your likings, _Officer_?"

 

Prowl was starting to hate that smug, velvet like tone. The white and black mech slowly looked up at the dark figure in his cell's doorway, his aqua blue optics glared coldly from under his partly broken gold visor. He remained silent, much to the other, larger mech's disappointment. Barricade frowned, his violet optics flicking down to stare at the other beat up mech. "Oh Come now, Prowl. You must have some sort of witty comeback! Something to get under my plating?" The larger mech chided as he stalked into the cell, his sharp silver claws flicking in the light from outside of the dark room. Prowl only scowled and continued to glare at the mech.

 

Barricade snorted and shut the inwards swinging door shut with his heel, before locking it dramatically with a keycard. Which he made a big show of putting in his thigh subspace. Prowl flared his wingdoors out in irritation at Barricade's smug EM field. Barricade smirked as he slowly circled around the other mech, his arms clasped behind his back as he clicked his glossa on the roof of his intake, making sure to caress the back of a sharp K9 as he did. Prowl snorted as he watched the Con, keeping his optics on him till he went around his back. prowl didn't want to look submissive, so he straightened up and looked forwards defiantly.

 

Barricade let out a chuckle at the kneeling mech, his optics raking over the battered and leaking frame. Prowl had been Barricade's prisoner for about a week now, and it showed. His wingdoors were scratched to hell, showing inner wires and circuits, his backstruts had been burnt with a torch, making the armour melt to the protoform and leaving black marks from his shoulders to the back of his lower thighs. Barricade rounded him to the front and looked at his black Autobot badge in the middle of the white star on his chassis. He sneered as he looked at the blocky badge. He had left that be wanting to rip it out of his armour at a later time, _royally_ making him a neutral... Barricade had forcibly ripped his rocket lanchers from his shoulders and   all but beat his visor to break, the right part of it still loosely attached to his helm. His crimson chevron was bent at the tips and at the corner of his derma a thin thin of blue energon leaked down to his chin. His torso had been subjected to several lashings leaving it cut open and revealing his inner wires and fuel lines. Barricade had taken special care of his hips and inner thighs, leaving thin claw marks and cuts that would bother the mech and make him squirm. Or so Barricade thought.

 

Barricade was thoroughly upset that the mech wasn't even twitching as his violet optics raked over his smaller form. Barricade would have to change that... He huffed and made another half circle around Prowl, who was slowly growing more frustrated as he sat at the center of the sick mech's attention. He clenched his jaw and sat more upright as he gave a defiant tug of the cuffs on his wrists. Barricade stopped behind him, his wingdoors giving a twitch as Barricade dipped down and hauled the other to his unstable pedes, his knees wobbling as he tired to hold his own weight. Barricade grinned as he finally got a reaction out of Prowl, when he pulled him to his front and slipped a servo down to cup his inner thigh, that being a sharp invent of air through his vents. Barricade smirked and dipped down slightly to speak into the other's audio receptor.

 

Pressing his derma all but onto the sensitive metal he whispered. "Are you _sensitive_ there Prowl." He purred darkly, his servo making a dangerously thorough trip up to Prowl's valve panel. It wasn't even warm... but the slight jerk he got from Prowl made Barricade even more glad to continue this game to make Prowl respond and jerk. "How about  _here_?" Barricade asked as he cupped the panel and ran a thumb around the seams of it. He hummed and licked the rim of of Prowl's audio receptor. Barricade's other servo coming up to grasp the mech's jaw and chin, his sharp talon of an index digit poking at the others derma. 

 

Prowl clenched his jaw as he tried to jerk his chin free of the others grasp, baring his flat denta in warning. Barricade chuckled at his attempt to get away, he lowered his helm to the other neckcables, before giving a large cable a sharp nip. A thin line of energon started to leak down the side of his neckcables. Prowl's vents hitched, as the servo on his panel started to rub it roughly. Barricade dipped his helm back up to his audio receptor and nipped the metal before giving it a long, warm lick.

 

"Prowl, open your panel." He growled, tapping the panel twice. Prowl gave a snort and jerked his helm away, breaking the vice like grip on his jaw. Barricade chuckled, amusement evident in his tone. Barricade paused in his chuckling suddenly, making Prowl freeze before barricade harshly grabbed his chin again and yanked his helm to look at him over his shoulder. Prowl gritted his denta as Barricade grinned wickedly, "I do love it when they..." He leaned forwards, brushing his derma against Prowl's cracked and spit ones, " _Fight_." He growled as he connected their derma, in a hot, rough kiss. Prowl widened his optics, realizing his gasp all to late as Barricade slipped his glossa into the others unwilling intake. 

 

This made Prowl squirm and try to move his helm away, but Barricade's servo held firm and he tilted his chin up to play with his limp glossa better. Prowl jerked his frame away, the invading glossa caressing his denta and glossa almost like a lover would. Prowl gasped again, this time in pain as Barricade managed to wiggle a talon tip into his panel seal. Barricade pulled away enough to nip Prowl's lower derma and tug it, before pecking his derma. Barricade dipped down, as he jerked Prowl's helm upwards, attacking the cables and wires in his neck. Prowl's vents picked up slightly as Barricade grabbed a cable between his sharp K9's and rolled it. The servo trying to move his panel aside started to get more forcible, clawing at the armour protecting his prize.

 

Barricade nipped the cable and sucked the energon that came to the surface. Prowl let out a soft noise, his optics wide as he tried to stop himself from gaining any pleasure from the treatment. But he wouldn't beg from him whether to continue or stop, no that would make him look weak. He continued to give himself a prep talk, what not to do, as his frame began to making up it's own mind. Barricade licked up his neck to his jaw. "Prowl... are you getting wet?" He purred, pulling his servo away from his valve cover and up into the slight light of the room. Prowl gulped as he was indeed right, a silvery, thick fluid covered his index and middle digit. He shivered just slightly as he felt a thin line or lubricant rolled down his thigh.

 

Barricade purred as he chuckled bringing the digits to his derma before popping them in his intake, sucking on them, humming at the sweet taste. As he did this, Barricade moved a knee between Prowl's thighs and ground up into the wet panel. Prowl gasped against his will, his servos tugging more on the cuffs on his raw wrist cables. "Prowl. _Open_." Barricade ordered, in a growl after removing his digits from his intake. His optics borrow into Prowl's almost fearful optics now, as he caressed his cheek with the thumb under his jaw. Prowl shuddered as Barricade's two digits, now cold from the air, rubbed his hot panel. Barricade moved his knee, fluid running down it to his shin plating. Prowl let out the smallest moan and snapped his panel back.

 

Barricade purred into his audio and kissed his cheek. "Good mech..." He whispered as he inserted both digits into the already sopping wet valve. "Primus... You _really_ want it don't you~?" He chuckled teasing the inner walls of his valve. Prowl moaned again, his knees wobbling even more so, Barricade let go of his chin, watching in amusement as Prowl leaned against his front. The larger mech lowered his other servo down his side to his hip, squeezing it before lowering to his knee and lifting it up to rest Prowl's thigh along his torso. Prowl weakly kicked, his mind a haze of pleasure as his valve was bared to the cold air making him shiver. Prowl moaned softly through his denta as Barricade pulled out to roll the glowing, bright blue anterior node between his thumb and index digit.

 

Prowl gasped, his hips cantering forwards. Barricade grinned and began to slowly circle the rim of his valve with a sharp digit, his derma brushing along the back of his neck, nipping and licking. Prowl leaned his helm back to rest on Barricade's shoulder, exposing his neck more to the mech behind him. Barricade took the chance and began to attack the front and side of his neck as his digits pushed back in to the wet valve. He poked at a nerve cluster at the side of his valve, making Prowl gasp and arch his back a bit. Barricade snickered and began to attack the swollen cluster with pokes and strokes of the tip of his digit.

 

For the lack of words, Prowl was more vocal than it seemed, as his gasps, small moans, and hisses were music to Barricade's audios. He slowly withdrew his digits, wiping them on Prowl's thigh as he let his leg lower to the ground. Prowl let out a small whimper and bucked his hips, he wouldn't beg. He couldn't! Barricade let got of him completely, after one last kiss to his cheek. Prowl thought the onslaught was over when Barricade let him got and rounded him and went to the front. Boy was he wrong..

 

Barricade grabbed his hips and all but slammed him into the wall, making the smaller mech yelp and clench his jaw. Barricade hummed and let his optics trace down to his hips and leaking valve. He purred ferally and spread the valve lips with his the knuckles of his thumbs. Prowl had two thick, red biolights on the sides of his valve lips that went into his valve, which had two thin black pinstripes on the outer edges. The rest of his valve was a pure white protoform with bits of black pinstripes, and at the top of his valve was bright cherry red anterior node, circled with a gold base. Barricade chuckled, "What a pretty valve you have, Prowl." He purred, rubbing his thumbs into his soft valve lips.

 

Prowl whimpered and bucked his hips forwards, the word _please_ , almost, just almost leaving his vocals as Barricade teased his wet valve. Barricade hummed and smirked widely and he dipped forwards, crowding the white mech as his knuckles massaged the soft metal. "All you have to do is say, please, Prowl." Barricade whispered, seductively into his jaw. His own spike panel becoming uncomfortable to keep shut. Prowl shook his helm, gulping loudly.

 

Barricade frowned against his jaw. "I'll leave you in here, alone to deal with your problem, unable to overload." He growled, moving his servos up to his hips and grinding his hot spike panel on the optics valve. Prowl's vision blanked out as he gave a shuttering moan. "I know you want me... just say, please." He whispered almost to quiet for Prowl to even hear. While Barricade waited for an answer he moved up and began to nip and suck on his chevron points. Prowl gulped and nodded, unable to get his vocals to work. Barricade grinned, "Ah ah ah, what do you say?" He tsked sharply.

 

Prowl gave a whimper and pumped his hips into Barricade's now still ones. "Barricade.... Please.." Prowl whined, his voice cracking slightly. Barricade chuckled and reached his servos down groping his aft before hauling him up and pinning him against the wall.

 

"And here I thought you were such a prude." Barricade chided, his spike panel snapping back loudly. His spike shot out proudly, pre-transfluids dripping from the head, bumping against Prowl's thigh with a thud. His spike was just a bit bigger than average, with two purple biolights running up the sides to a tip that was more sharply pointed then blunt. The underside was smooth with small grooves in intricate designs and on top was large ridges that flared out. Prowl looked down, moaning as his valve clenching down on nothing, making a wet noise. Barricade hummed and rolled his hips, grinding the ridges along his inner thigh.

 

"Mmm, you're cutie, little valve is impatient is it?" He purred, pressing his chassis to the officer's, his engine purring softly. Prowl shuddered at the feeling of the vibrations down his front. His hips bucking uselessly in Barricade's firm hold on his aft. "Well, since you want it so badly.." Barricade said before lining his spike up with his hole. Barricade let out a grunt as he entered the valve slowly, his ridges rubbing against Prowl's anterior node. Prowl let out a cry of bliss and rocked his hips down so his anterior node rubbed his spike more. Barricade growled, stopping halfway and pulling out slowly.

 

Prowl moaned softly at the feeling his back arching. Barricade smirked before ramming into Prowl roughly, spreading his unready calipers painfully. Prowl let out a short scream and threw his helm back with a hiss. Barricade only gave him a few moments to recover before pulling out and pushing in roughly. Prowl whined, tears pricking his optics as his valve rippled with pain. Barricade grunted as his shoulders shuddered at the tight fit of the Autobot's valve. Prowl's pained cries soon turned to moans as the pain ebbed to pleasure, his hips rocking into Barricade's thrusts. Barricade smirked, groaning huskily as his little officer began to respond positively again. The valve producing more lubricant, making a small pool at Barricade's pedes as he thrust in and out making it squish out. Barricade spread Prowl's thighs more as he switched his servos to the others thighs. Prowl whimpered in need as Barricade began to rut harder and faster into him. The smaller's frame jerked upwards against the wall as their hips clanked together loudly.

 

Barricade's engine roared with lust as he got closer and closer to his overload. Prowl's moans got louder and loader, his back arching like a bow. Barricade gripped his thighs to the point of denting as he slammed in a few more times. "Prowl, come for me." He growled possessively, pumping slowly in and out, his own overload just at the edge of release.  Prowl let out a shrill scream as he obeyed and overloaded, his valve cycling down on Barricade's spike, trying to milk it for it's every last drop. Prowl's overload triggered Barricade's making a large amount of transfluid fill Prowl's valve. The base of Barricade's spike began to expand before he could call off the mod he had. He widened his optics when he noticed, Prowl whined, the fluids getting trapped inside him along with his valve getting spread to an uncomfortable width.

 

"Barricade... Gah! It hurts!" Prowl cried as he thrashed, only making the knot inside him move. Barricade held him tightly, to make him stop moving, a chuckle leaving him. "Sh, sh, sh, Prowl, hush." Barricade chided slowly moving his servos to his aft and holding him close. "Looks like I'll be here for a few extra hours..." He purred, kissing his cheek. Prowl whimpered and tugged at the cuffs on his wrists. Barricade slowly sat down, leaning against the wall, holding his prisoner close. "If you behave I'll tak ethe off." Barricade mumbled, groping Prowl's aft as he smirk at the other mech. Prowl sniffed and bowed his helm in submission. Barricade chuckled and patted his aft, "Good call.."

 

He reached up and undid the cuffs, putting them in his subspace, before returning to his aft and teasing the stretched valve. The larger, black mech hummed and tapped his claws along the other's lower back. "I just might keep you, if only to frag you everynight... Hmm? How would that sound?" Barricade asked mockingly as Prowl brought his servos up and rubbed his cut wristcables. "No." He growled weakly. Barricade chuckled darkly. "too bad you don't have a choice." He purred, punctuating his sentence with a roll of his hips, making the bugling spike push in further. Prowl yelped and jerked forwards.

 

"Let's not think about this now... Let's just, _relax_ and enjoy this time." Barricade mocked, pecking Prowl's derma like some parody of what a lover would do. Prowl bowed his helm and for now excepted his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl thinks about how he got in this situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is a book to dump my Cade and Prowl smut..  
> Enjoy, you sick fuckers  
> XD  
> (Not Beta read)

Prowl panted heavily as the frame behind him teased and fondled his wiring and protoform. He didn't know quite how he got chained by the neck to the head of Barricade's berth, but he knew for sure he was just a plaything for the larger Con now. He let out a shaky moan as Barricade pinched a wire in his hip, making his hips rock back and forth.

Prowl gave up on trying to handle everything and just let Barricade have his way, it hurt a lot less and actually felt kind of good. That is if Prowl didn't think about how many Autobot Codes he was breaking... What would the Autobots  _ think  _ of him? What would  _ Optimus _ think of him. He was jerked back into reality as Barricade slapped his aft.

"Prowl, I know when you're not paying attention." Barricade chided, before snickering and leaning down to speak into the others audio. His scarred derma brushing against the sensitive metal. "Trying to escape reality?" He whispered, as his servos continued down towards the open panel of the others valve.  _ Wait... when did that open?! _ Prowl panicked to himself.

Prowl gave a whimper and bowed his helm hiding his face in the soft blankets. Well to be fair, they weren't soft, or even that plush, but compared to the cold hard floor of the cell it was luxurious. Barricade clucked his glossa and tutted the white mech. "Now Now, Prowl, are you  _ trying  _ to hide from me to??" He asked before roughly grabbing the back of his helm, forcing his face out of the blankets. The chain connected to the leather collar around Prowl's neck pulled taut as Barricade hummed, waiting for an answer.

"I'm waiting~" He purred, taking in the position the other was in, on his servos and knees, aft up, and legs spread. Prowl hadn't noticed he asked a question, he gulped and glanced out of the corner of his optics at the mech. "N-No, sir." He said, voice raspy and broken. Prowl internally sneered, had he really not used his voice that often enough that it was now like static?

"Mhmm... and prey tell what you were trying to do then, Autobot?" Barricade asked, completely ignoring him as he absently circled a sharp digit around Prowl's bright red anterior node. Prowl's intake went dry, his hips quivering slightly. "I..." Of course he had been hiding, but he wouldn't admit it. "I-" Prowl stuttered and soon just dropped his gaze.

Barricade chuckled. "Spit it out, Prowl, or you'll be swallowing something else." Barricade warned. Prowl just let out a whimper and offlined his optics as Barricade sighed in fake disappointment. "Well then." Barricade said before grabbing the chain and unhooking it from the headboard. Prowl clenched his jaw and tried to curl in on him self as Barricade crawled to the headboard and leaned against it. He spread his knees apart and opened his spike panel. His black and purple spike already had pre-fluids dripping from the slit and down his spike.

Prowl gave him a slight pout face as Barricade tugged on the length of chain, beckoning the other over. Prowl slowly crawled forwards, Barricade tugging the chain so Prowl's chin hovered over his erect spike. "Well?" Barricade asked, getting slightly irritated at this point.

Prowl sagged his shoulders and slowly opened his intake before Barricade yanked the chain downwards, making Prowl's intake instantly filled with a third of the spike and a tangy, thick fluid. Prowl gagged and tried to retreat but Barricade clucked and just held the chain firm. Prowl steeled himself and let his jaw go loose before he ever so slowly licked the slit. He gagged at the taste, his upper derma curling up. Barricade just chuckled and wrapped the chain around his knuckles a few times. Prowl slowly bobbed his helm in defeat his glossa caressing the metal of the mech's spike. Barricade let out a breathy moan and rolled his hips upwards, making his head hit the back of Prowl's throat, making him choke. Prowl whimpered and tried to get his helm of the spike, he didn't what this!   


Barricade snarled and shoved his helm down again when he pressed a servo to the back of his helm. Prowl started to thrash, threatening to bite down on the spike. Barricade sneered, purple optics narrowing as he shoved Prowl off his spike. Prowl gasped for air and vented hard as he landed on his back. Barricade was on him in second two claws shoving into his valve roughly. Prowl let out a short scream as he kicked his pedes out and pushed at Barricade's shoulders. The black mech just grabbed Prowl's jaw and held him still as he assaulted a swollen node in his already sopping wet valve. Prowl whined and arched his back. 

"If I can't have your intake, I'll just take your valve over and over, till you wish you would of let me take your intake." Barricade snarled as he pulled his digits out, not giving Prowl any mercy, and slammed in to his valve, his pelvic armour clanking against Prowl's. Prowl let out a shrill scream, he wasn't sure if it was pleasure or agony any more, as his calipers stretched to accommodate the spike.  Barricade slammed in and out of his valve, not even stopping when both parties overloaded.

After, several overloads later, Prowl laid on the berth optics a pale blue as his wingdoors quivered against the blankets. Barricade panted heavily, armour covered in condensation. He pulled out of the hypersensitive valve below him, drawing a loud whine from Prowl. The black officer let out a wheeze of air as he leaned against the head board of the berth. "Now. Prowl, if you please." The Con said gesturing to his half pressurized spike. Prowl whimpered as he rolled onto his front before weakly stumbling over to him, his legs spread to ease some pain in his valve. He swore parts of his valve lining was ripped...

Barricade chuckled at he sight, caressing Prowl's shaking wingdoor as he got close. The smaller Praxian whimpered and slowly opened his intake and took the spike into his intake yet again. Barricade sat back servos on the back of his helm, the chain to Prowl's collar tossed to the side. Prowl obediently bobbed his helm, pleasuring the spike slowly. His processor was on the verge of shutting down, he was so damn tired... Barricade moaned and soothingly rubbed Prowl's helm in small circles. "Good boy, Prowl.." He purred loudly.  

Prowl let out a soft noise of tiredness. Barricade chuckled and caressed the red chevron with his knuckles. "Make me overload by intake and I'll let you rest, pet." Barricade offered, making Prowl's wingdooors quake more as he bobbed his helm faster, glossa lapping at the smooth underside of the spike. 

Barricade cursed and bucked his hips up with a gasp. "Fraggit." He groaned holding onto Prowl's chevron tightly as he pumped his hips upwards into the wet heat. Prowl sucked hard on his tip, hollowing his cheeks. Barricade's optics blazed white as searing overload shot out of the tip of his spike. The larger Kaonite panted heavily as he rubbed Prowl's helm gently, Prowl's glossa lapping up the silvery fluids that he didn't swallow. "Very good, Pet." Barricade purred as he hooked his servos in Prowl's collar and guided him to sit up. The mech closed his panel and tugged the mech to his chassis. Prowl whimpered as his optics offlined, his helm falling limp on the broad chassis.

Barricade smirked and pet the smaller's back and aft slowly, Prowl having left his panel open, gave Barricade more to tease as Prowl went into a forced recharge. Barricade spent the next hour teasing the quivering valve, making Prowl whimper and moan in his sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I might do another oneshot about this later.. I dunno, I hope you enjoyed my very... uhh 'lovely' scene


End file.
